Daisy
Daisy Robin, labeled The Tomboy Athlete, is a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Daisy and her family cannot remember a time when Daisy wasn't a sports fan. Her pacifier had a baseball and basketball icon on it. Her favorite toy growing up was a hockey stick. Now she has a lacrosse stick, one that carries around with her and is taking it to this contest. This is the kind of girl who has four brothers, three older and one younger. She played rough, she's broken a few bones when growing up, and is tough enough to endure injuries. Though she has the muscles and mouth of an athlete, she also is quite the warm person. She hates anything girly, and plans on wearing a tux to her prom because of her loathing towards dresses. The color pink makes her flinch. But one thing she does tolerate are flowers, especially the ones related to her name. She blames her parents for giving her that name, and hopes her friends aren't aware the flower gardens in the front yard of her house are all cared for by her (she waters them at night). Daisy is highly active. When not playing sports, or watching them while guzzling down soda, she is with her friends or her brothers, having some fun. High school is just one big team to her, though some teammates are not as preferable as others (and harder to trade). Only two things can come close to Daisy's love for sports: amusement park rides, and boys. She's the one screaming in joy during roller coasters, and the one who does the courting when it comes to dating. Which makes Total Drama perfect, what with the wild rides that are sometimes part of the contest, and the hot boys. It's like a dream come true, with a cash prize if she kicks enough butt. Daisy is sure of herself, and has all the confidence and athletic skill she needs. She's bringing her lacrosse stick to get it autographed, and to whack some upstarts with. So who's autograph will she get first? Who will get whacked first? And who, of the rough and tough members of TDB, will be her rival? Coverage Daisy was introduced with much gusto, immediately going to Bridgette for autographs. During the first challenge, she threw her bout with Tyler to make him look better in front of everyone. She also was one of the people to stand up to Sandra's scheming and defend Alfred. Daisy continued to compete with a mixture of tomboyish competition and fun-loving attitude. She also spent a great deal of time flirting with Yoshi, which seemed to confuse him a great deal. This reached a peak when she seriously injured herself during the fourth challenge, damaging her foot when trying to get the team's car out of a ditch. Though Yoshi did everything he could, the others voted her off. She at first was in the hospital for her foot, but when the others came into her room in a flurry, she demanded they leave. When she was well enough to walk, she joined the Bus of Losers, and tries to see Yoshi when she can. Love Interests Daisy has had two love interests, one fleeting (Alfred) and one serious (Yoshi). With Alfred, it was based off a friendship of helping each other out, and Alfred was rather cute in her eyes. Though when it was obvious she liked Yoshi, Alfred started to do what he could to hook the two up. With Yoshi, it was a challenge from the start. Yoshi was there for competition and challenges, not for romance, and was sick of how lovey-dovey everyone was being. Also, due to his proud Japanese heritage and bad experiences with Zachary, he was confused why a black girl was hitting on him, an Asian boy. He remained confused while Daisy hit on him, attracted to his attitude, physical looks, and strong heart. Eventually, Daisy won into Yoshi's heart, but after her injury, they could not be together on the show. She promised to see him more often, and since their separation, Daisy has continued to think of him and sneak back to see him. Though not much has happened between them physically, they have started becoming closer with every meeting.﻿ VR Challenges Daisy has not competed in any VR Challenges. Trivia *﻿Daisy has four brothers, giving her a true tomboy attitude. *Daisy's full name is Daisy Robin (which is the writer's joke, giving one of the most tomboyish girls a name based off flowers and birds, also the last name is a tribute to One Piece's Nico Robin). *Though she loves sports and hates most everything girly, Daisy has a deep love for gardening and flowers. *The politically incorrect thing about her is that she likes seeing boys of a different ethnicity; while most everyone in the show has no problem, it very much upsets Zachary. *TKN has admitted he did not want to eliminate Daisy so soon, but unfortunately, he says it was the only way to make the relationship between her and Yoshi work out more fluidly; he always hints it hasn't been the last you've seen of her in the show. *Daisy has kissed Alfred and Yoshi. *She plays lacrosse, and keeps her lacrosse stick around with her. *According to her official profile: **Daisy loves sports, boys, competition, mud, roller coasters and Ferris wheels. **She dislikes anything girly (except flowers), dresses and any drink that is not soda. **She joined TDB for the competition. **Daisy's favorite TDI originals are Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Tyler, and Cody. *Alfred's helping Daisy hook up with Yoshi is similar to Cody's helping Gwen and Trent hook up, except it was more willing from Alfred's point of view, as he wanted Yoshi to be happy and was getting along splendidly with Daisy. *Daisy is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had she still been in the competition, she would've been Garden Gal, an athletic super heroine with the ability to summon mega plants for help, and wielding a pair of katana made out of magic sharpened wood. Quotes *"Rather handsome weapon. You're rather handsome too, sugar." - TDB, Chapter 1, seeing Yoshi for the first time. *"Um, okay... so far this ROCKS!" - TDB, Chapter 2, the very first to make a confessional in TDB, and a parody of the very first confessional (Gwen's) in TDI. *"I didn't come here to be bossed around by some skinny-ass, gum-snapping, rumor-spreading, hot pants-wearing, Paris Hilton-wannabe! I'm voting for Sandra!" - TDB, Chapter 4, her voting confessional aired to everyone. *"GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL ROOM!" - TDB, Chapter 20, after the Aftermath crew makes her room a madhouse. Gallery TDC2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshiki, Daisy's love interest. Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy from Mario Bros, inspiration for, well, Daisy! Yoshi Daisy.png|Daisy talking with her boyfriend, Yoshi Capoeira Daisy.jpg|Daisy as Christie from Tekken by Lord Akiyama tdbg_daisy_by_cid_vicious.jpg|Cid's pictulre of Daisy, drawn for TKN's birthday Related Pages *Daisy and Yoshi Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Hummer Category:Females